Pomegranate Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Solid Crimson Sugar Crystal Dislike: Blessing Powder |Affection Effect = Extra points for Pomegranate Drop Jellies |Associations = Kumiho Cookie - Friendly Matcha Cookie - Rival Dark Enchantress Cookie - Admiration Millennial Tree Cookie - Tension |Jelly = Pomegranate Cookie Jelly }} Pomegranate Cookie is an Epic Cookie released alongside her pet, Ruby Pomegranate, on September 28, 2018. She has the ability to aid the relay Cookie's run after she runs out of Energy by collecting Pomegranate Piece Jellies during her run. She also released alongside the Mirror of Malice Treasure, which was made in reference to her own mirror. City of the Millennial Tree was also extended to have several more stages on her release, with her being unlocked at the time via reaching one of the new stages. She was teased two days before her release with an image showing only her Pomegranate Drop Jelly posted to official Cookie Run social media accounts. Her release was notably the first major flop in a very long time due to her unusual skill causing her to be unusable to the majority of the player base. Skill Pomegranate Jellies appear at given intervals. Collect them to transform basic Jellies into Pomegranate Piece Jellies. The Cookie leaves a valuable Pomegranate Drop Jelly after running out of Energy. Pomegranate Drop Jelly provides points in proportion to the number of Pomegranate Piece Jellies collected. Relay Cookie receives an Energy bonus for collecting Pomegranate Drop Jellies, but these Jellies also increase the collision damage. Level Up for more frequent Pomegranate Jelly appearance and more points for Pomegranate Drop Jellies. If there is no relay Cookie, Pomegranate Cookie will not create a Pomegranate Drop Jelly. Magic Candy The Cookie's magic mirror emits a beam of light towards her, creating Pomegranate Reflection Jellies and destroying obstacles. The stronger the enchanted power, the more frequently the skill triggers and the more points can be earned for collecting Pomegranate Reflection Jellies. Story Dressed in her scarlet ceremonial attire with glimmering pomegranate drop decorations, Pomegranate Cookie was raised in the land of powerful sorcerers as a young priestess to the Sacred Pomegranate Tree. But when she was foretold to follow a great darkness, she started to doubt her upbringing. When an unstoppable dark force overran her homeland, Pomegranate Cookie already knew she had met her destiny, and gladly joined her mysterious new Master... Strategy Notably, when using her, it's best to focus on Pomegranate Jellies. Despite sounding negative and the Pomegranate Piece Jellies seeming harmful, the score boost the Pomegranate Drop Jelly causes is quite high, and the benefits are pretty useful, particularly if the relay is very powerful. Pomegranate Cookie herself cannot be used as a relay, as she does not have the scoring capability to be of any use as one, and her benefits from being in the lead do not apply in any way to being a relay. To be avoided in use in Breakout entirely. By the time she is obtained, the player will have many better options at their disposal, and will have no reason to level up her Magic Candy to make her useful. If she must be used there, make sure to avoid collecting her Pomegranate Jellies at all costs, as she will not be able to create a Pomegranate Drop Jelly at the end of her run. Collecting Pomegranate Jellies in this circumstance will just create useless Pomegranate Piece Jellies worth a single point each. Statistics Loading Messages New * For my Master! General * Only I truly understand my Master's ways. * Even the Tree can't resist the curse... * This grove will fall under my curse... * Eternal night is at hand... * Look in the mirror at your own risk... * Anything for my Master... * Everyone keeps a seed of Darkness inside... * My mirror shows many reflections. * Look in the mirror at your own risk... * The age of Darkness shall come! * Do you wish to know your fate..? Tired * Hm? Trial Welcome * I live for my Master! * I will do anything for my Master! * The endless night shall come... Lobby Daily Gift * ... Tap *I knew you would come. *...You have no business with me. *I have no need for your compliments. *...Have you no fear. *Do you wish to peer into the Darkness within you? *My Master is always in my thoughts... *Blessings aren't my thing, but curses I know well. *I need a deep crimson sugar crystal. Gift * My Master will like it! (Given Solid Crimson Sugar Crystal) * Ah... Such a familiar sound! (Given Mystic Bell) * I have other matters to attend to... (Neutral) * Worthless to me! (Given Blessing Powder) Relationship Chart * Kumiho Cookie: What a curious spell she uses... * Dark Enchantress Cookie: The all-knowing, all-powerful Cookie! * Matcha Cookie: The place beside Her is mine, not yours...! * Millennial Tree Cookie: Even he can't stop my Master! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus increased from Speed +10% to +19%. ** Unlock requirement changed from Reach Stage 1-9 in Breakout Episode 2 to Reach Escape Level 23. Trivia *Pomegranate Cookie is the first Cookie to be released after 1vs1 Races were terminated, and thus is the first Cookie to not have 1vs1 Race quotes. *Pomegranate Cookie is the first Cookie to create Jellies detrimental to herself, though they help the relay Cookie. *Much of Pomegranate Cookie's design resembles the seeds of pomegranates rather than the fruit itself, with her head being the only representation of the fruit. *Pomegranate Cookie's mirror never displays any reflection. *Even if she falls and ends her run early, the Pomegranate Drop Jelly will still make a noise and spawn out of sight, though it is unable to be collected. *Dreaming Bear Medal's Bear Jelly spawns have a higher priority than the Pomegranate Piece Jellies and will replace them. *Pomegranate Cookie has no sprites where she is smiling, overall making very few expressions beyond a blank, uncaring one. * Pomegranate Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Hm... A cake?" * Pomegranate Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Will my Master like my gift...?"